Tossing Pennies
by Saiyuki606
Summary: Misa Fic:: Misa defends Light even when there's nothing left to defend. ::Spoiler Warning!::


**Tossing Pennies**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" _She whispered to herself as she stood on the edge of a multi-story fountain. She clutched her single shiny penny tightly in between her two thumbs and pointer fingers.

-

From a distance, one would assume that she was going to commit suicide. For, it looked like she was praying. Praying right before she would lean back and fall to her death. Praying. Maybe asking God, for forgiveness.

-

Had that person from a distance been thinking that. They would've been right.

-

She was praying for forgiveness. But, she was also wishing. She wanted something more than anything else in the world.

-

She wanted once more to meet with _her _god.

-

The boy who passed righteous judgment on evil.

-

The boy who was widely misunderstood by authorities.

-

The boy with such a pure vision, and only the greatest intentions.

-

The boy who dreamed of a greater world. A safer world.

-

And, this woman wanted to share this dream with this boy. Of course, no one would understand. They couldn't see the way he saw things. They all called him a murderer. Just as bad as the men and women he killed, they'd say. They thought of him as impure, even as the world that he lived in started to become less and less contaminated by bad people.

-

But, she didn't think that way.

-

When the man who murdered her family was sentenced 'not guilty', she fell to pieces. Then, judgment was passed on him. And, the woman could rest in peace knowing that her family was finally avenged. She wanted to know this boy. This person they had started calling _Kira. _She wanted to thank him, and help him. She owed her life to a Shinigami, but she owed **herself** to Kira.

-

Then she found him. She found him, and she found out that he was _really_ handsome.

-

"Yagami Lite?" she whispered to herself. Her special eyes allowed her to see his name. The eyes of a Shinigami. She sacrificed half of her lifespan to get those eyes, but she didn't care. If helping Kira meant dying, goddammit, she would die.

-

In reality she never meant to fall in love with Kira. Fall in love with this, Yagami Light (she researched him). She merely wanted to help Kira achieve whatever it was he wanted to achieve. It was the least she could do, right? I mean, when justice was not passed on _that man _Kira saw to it that justice WAS served.

-

She met with Kira, and such an honor it was. Kira was such a stuffy young man, but cute none the less. After some persuasion, she coaxed Kira into explaining his master plan.

-

That was when she fell in love.

-

"We can make a perfect world together!" he said with such a vibrant light in his eyes. His expression was priceless. It was an expression similar to that of a small child opening gifts on Christmas. The boy went on to explain that by showing the world that there is _someone _passing judgment on them, bad things would stop happening. The world would be made up of pure, good people. Murders would end their killings in fear that _they_ would be killed. Rapists would never touch another person again. They would all know that they could not escape the eyes of _God._

-

Yes...They would all know.

-

Never again would there be a little girl who cried every night before she slept because she walked through her doorway and saw blood splattered on the walls.

-

Never again would there be a man in his right mind attacking a woman who rejected him.

-

No...It would never happen again...

-

Kira would make sure of that.

-

Kira understood the people, the victims.

-

Kira helped the helpless.

-

Who was there to end the anger of a widow who's husband and been murdered in a mugging?

-

_No one._

-

Who was there to seek revenge for a girl who had her innocence taken away by a ruthless man?

-

_No one._

_-_

Who was there to punish the mother for choking her child to death?

-

_No one._

_-_

Until Kira.

-

That is why this woman. This, Amane Misa, would gladly do anything for the man they called Kira. For the man who helped hundreds of innocent people find peace. For the man who sent thousands of torturers to their deaths.

-

"_Kira."_

_-_

"_No."_

_-_

"_Yagami Light."_

_-_

"_**My**__ Light..."_

_-_

"_..."_

_-_

"_Wait for me, okay?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**End.**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Authors Note: Wow...I started this fic. a long time ago. A long long looooong time ago. I remember I was angry because everyone was saying how much they hated Light. Hey, I was pretty angry with him too after he killed you-know-who (NOT VOLDEMORT!) But, I could understand his view of things. It went far beyond being powerful. His killings were about the greater good, though going about bringing forth the greater good the way he did may have not been the proper way. But, hey! Everyone should at least know the other view of things. So I put the story in Misa's perspective. Er...At least what I think Misa's perspective could be...Hey! She's a lot smarter than she looks!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Huggles and Kisses!**

**-**

**-**

**Sai**

**(P.s. I didn't touch this story for so long because I had it labeled "Untitled" for such a long time. I only clicked on it today because I was cleaning out the memory by self-eliminating some of my unwanted files:3)**

**(P.p.s. MY BIRTHDAY WAS ONLY 5 DAYS AGO!!!! I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!!! YAAAAY)**


End file.
